Beautiful Dawn
by Inmate XIV
Summary: The residents of Sora's Heart have been let loose, being born into different families. Xion, the daughter of Sora and Kairi, has no idea of her reincarnation. Now, she sets foot into our world, fighting against situations that we also face. For Water Angel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Slightly A/U, but mostly future canon.
1. Beginning

**1. Beginning**

* * *

Kairi held her new daughter in her arms, rocking the young girl back and forth gently. She'd finally been released from the hospital, to her happiness, and was able to take her daughter home. Sora had opened the door for her when she had walked in with the bundle of joy, all wrapped up in her little blanket.

"She's beautiful," Sora commented, smiling at his wife.

Kairi only nodded, brushing a lock of hair off the newborn's face. "Yes, she is. Welcome home, Xion."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. "She's making ANOTHER 100 Theme Challenge?" Yes, children, I am. Again, it is 100 words, but this time I have to write it in ten minutes. Well, let's hope that my inspiration is high enough for it. :3 **

**Xion will most likely be the main character in this story. **


	2. Dreams

**2. Dreams**

* * *

Kairi hears her four year old child screaming in her room. She gets up out of bed and walks to her daughter's room, finding Xion thrashing in her bed. Kairi walks over and sits down next to her, holding her daughter's hand and trying to sooth her back into sleep.

She's been having dreams like this for about a year now, she'd wake up screaming about not being a puppet, or something. Kairi never really understood it, though.

Xion jumped up in bed right into Kairi's arms. She stroked her daughter's hair, trying to will the bad dreams away.

* * *

**Well, I made it to the second chapter. ^^ At first it was three words passed the limit, so...I had to re write it...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Well, it might have canon references in it, but it's suppose to be A/U, since Xion's a child and such. Xion's one of my favorite too, right behind Roxas. (:**


	3. Waves

**3. Waves**

* * *

Xion loved the ocean, the waves. Ever since she was seven, she would come down to the beach she lived by and pick up a shell, look it over, and sometimes she would pocket it, or she would throw it out to the ocean, never to be seen again.

She loved the waves most of all. Xion could sit there for hours, and just watch them. Sometimes they were big, other times they were small. There was always something interesting to her about the waves. Something just…clicked.

Xion never really knew why, but she didn't mind.

* * *

**96 words...not bad. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Oh yeah. Of course there will be more pairings. I'll probably do Namiku, and along the way some RokuShi and VaniShi. **

**Nick Cronwell : Hehe. There you go!**


	4. Reflection

**4. Reflection**

* * *

Xion's reflection shows nothing more than a petite, scrawny, black haired girl. She hated how people always under estimated her for it. They thought she was going to be weak, and she must stronger than they thought. She could climb the entire rope to the top on gym class, while some kids couldn't even do that.

Xion hated her reflection. It showed a monster in return. That's what she felt like. She felt like she couldn't do anything right.

She raised a hand and slammed it against the mirror. The monster was gone.

* * *

**This was 99 words long! Complete win. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Well, I'm glad I got you hooked. :) **


	5. Pure

**5. Pure**

* * *

They called Xion pure. When she was eight, she didn't understand what they meant by it. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

They wondered why she wore black all the time, when the color for pure was white. Her mother, Kairi, just thought that Xion was…different. There was nothing wrong with being different, she had explained to Sora, when her daughter came home with marks on her arms, from sharpies.

Xion may have been pure, but she acted anything but.

* * *

**Take this anyway you want. You could take it as 'Xion's a virgin' (Since white is the virgin color, apparently.) or, 'Xion's without sin'. I don't care. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It was a bit dark, wasn't it? :D **

**Ultimate Black Ace : Well, yes. In a way, that's what I was trying to get at. Xion's got a dark side that her parents (Sora and Kairi) can't see. I didn't want all of this to make her seem perfect. :P**


	6. Alone

**6. Alone**

* * *

Xion was never one to like being alone. She always played with her friends, Roxas and Vanitas. She didn't like being alone. It was boring. There was never anything to do when she was alone except for read. Watch tv. It was all so boring when no one was around to talk to her.

Sometimes when Xion was alone she's just randomly walk around the house and try to find something to do. Other times she would take her dog, Saix, out for a walk. No one really liked her dog, and for the most part, Saix didn't like her.

Xion didn't like feeling lonely.

* * *

**So...Xion's dog is named Saix. The Saix-Puppy lives on! XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah it was pretty confusing, wasn't it? :P Purity freaks me out sometimes. **


	7. Spread Your Wings

**7. Spread Your Wings**

* * *

'Spread Your Wings.'

A phrase Xion really didn't understand. Her mother said it to her all the time, when she was being creative. When Xion would help Roxas's mother, Namine, with her drawings, she would say the same thing.

What exactly did it mean? Xion was only nine, so she didn't know everything she would today.

Whatever it meant, Xion hoped it was something good, because people were always saying it to her.

* * *

**Xion...the naive nine year old...then again, weren't we all?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, Saix. XD Oh yeah, especially with those friends. **


	8. Paint

**8. Paint**

* * *

Xion liked to paint. They did it a lot in her art class, since Namine was the teacher there. She sometimes even helped the older woman with it.

Once, even, Xion painted Roxas's arms in his sleep. Why? They were really pale. She didn't always like that color, because she could see his veins through his skin. So, she painted them red and black, for the school colors.

Well, she'd gotten in a lot of trouble for that, even though when Roxas calmed down, he had started laughing about it.

* * *

**...hehe.** **We all know Xion would do something like that, come on. Don't you think?**

**...Waiting. **


	9. Almost

**9. Almost**

* * *

"You were so close Xion! That was good!"

Catching the ball in her hands, she's starting to hate asking Seifer to teach her about basketball. He'd been pushing her for the last two hours, not letting her rest, not even get a drink of water.

She wiped her hand across her forehead, trying to cool down. She'd almost shot a basket, but that was the keyword, almost.

* * *

**This one was weird. I really didn't know what to do with it. There are a lot of things that are 'almost'. 0_0**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Well, not that old. XD I just meant, like thirties. But when you brought that up that's exactly what I saw, too. **


	10. Shine

**10. Shine**

* * *

"You're going to shine, Xion."

It's the statement her father tells her when he helps her tie her black dress. Today was the day of the talent show at school, and she wanted to look good for it. They were back stage at that moment, getting ready. Xion was going to sing for her talent, a duet with her friend Roxas, no they were just friends, she was too young to have a boyfriend!

Her father smiled at her, kissed the top of her head, and let her go onto the stage.

"You're going to shine."

And she will.

* * *

**Yup...Xion's going to shine in her duet. :) Kids...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It's okay, my friends have thought weirder things than that. Much weirder things. O_o **


	11. Blood

**11. Blood**

* * *

Xion can see her mother's blood on her fingers, and she doesn't like it. She doesn't like the color, red, or anything about blood.

Kairi was dead. A gruesome scene welcomed the young girl home from camp, right after Namine and Riku had dropped her off on they're way home with Roxas and Ventus. She'd walked into her house and walked into the living room, and found them.

Blood covered Xion's hands, splattered across the curtains, stained on the sofa.

Xion shot up in bed. Thank god, it was just a dream.

* * *

**Huh. This one was weird, in my opinion. At least it was just a dream?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's what I was thinking of when I wrote that chapter. ^^ Make it shine Xion!**


	12. Pieces

**12. Pieces**

* * *

Even with the blood trickling down the side of her arm, Xion finds herself down on her knees, picking up the pieces of glass. Vanitas was urging her to just leave it and come with him so they could clean her arm, but Xion kept insisting that she stay and fix this. She was going to be in so much trouble when she got home.

Vanitas, Roxas, and her had just been playing a mindless game, when Vanitas pushed her and she fell through the window. Her parents weren't home, and they were going to be so mad.

She had to pick of the pieces.

* * *

**...Did anyone else notice FanFiction was acting really weird yesterday? Or did that just happen to me?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, her life is tough. DX**


	13. Lucky

**13. Lucky**

* * *

"H-hey X-Xion?"

The black haired girl looked up from her locker and found Ventus, Roxas's twin brother, standing next to it. His hands were behind his back, concealing something from her.

He removed his hand and held out a Forget-Me-Not flower, "Here. It reminds me of you."

She held it up, smiling at it, "Thanks!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and he blushed, thinking only one thought :

_Must be my lucky day._

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the story focuses on Xion, but Ventus had a crush on her and I wanted to share his little thought at the end there. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I know, I mean, I thought it deleted my new story for no reason, so I deleted it myself. Now I'm going to have to repost it all over again. It pissed me off pretty bad. Yeah, he pushed her hard. You know Vanitas, always being too rough. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Haha, no...just blood. XD**


	14. Haunted

**14. Haunted**

* * *

Xion was always told that ghosts were real. Therefore, she always wanted to see one.

Vanitas said that there was an old mansion across town that was haunted. They decided to go check it out, just to see if it really was. Vanitas brought two flashlights, and they entered.

Both of them looked through the mansion a few times, looked through the ballroom and bedrooms, but found nothing.

That house wasn't haunted, not in the least.

* * *

**Yeah...kids and their suspicions. XD**

**Superstoyboy124 : Um...okay?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : They won't be happy, considering they're all brothers. XD Love square, much. **


	15. Figure Of Speech

**15. Figure Of Speech**

* * *

Xion hated when someone told her something, then said that it was just a figure of speech. She really saw no point in it at all, to have these stupid figures of speech, it was just confusing.

That's why Vanitas always did that to her; told her something, then said it was just a figure of speech. Each time he did this to her, she would either just walk away, or tell him to leave her alone.

She didn't know Vanitas just did it because he had a crush on her.

* * *

**Yeah...you heard that right. Got some Vanihi going on here. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : He is, isn't he? XD That's so true. **


	16. Laugh

**16. Laugh**

* * *

Xion loved to laugh. She was always a cheerful girl; She had plenty of friends, and everyone seemed to love her.

She liked to make others laugh, too. She loved the way that Roxas laughed, because usually he was sad and didn't have much to say to anyone, really. The only person she was never able to make laugh was Vanitas. He was always so cold and never had fun, it seemed.

That was what irritated her, and this is what made him laugh when she wasn't around.

* * *

**Well, we're heading into some romance, but it might not last for long, since Vanitas is sometimes a jerk. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I wonder if that's how my boyfriend feels...0_0. No wonder he uses big words to confuse me. He's so mean...**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Yeah, I usually associate Forget Me Nots with Xion. I wonder why...XD Just kidding. Everyone knows why, and I agree. I don't like how Namine makes them think she never existed. As for the Vanitas thing : I don't think they're going to let her. She might secretly date him, if I make them date. ^^**


	17. Fear

**17. Fear**

* * *

Most people weren't aware of Xion's fears. She was usually a strong willed girl, but she was afraid of a lot of things. She was always the one to kill the spider when the other girls were too afraid. She was the one who went into the bathroom and performed Bloody Mary several times, knowing nothing would happen.

She feared the loss of her friends. That seemed very childish to her. Most of all, she feared the loss of her friends' life. No matter which one it was.

Xion would always come to fear this. The only thing she didn't know was that her friends feared the same thing for her.

* * *

**Come on, does no one else see that?**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Hehe, thank you! ^^ Well, I don't mind Namine. She ranks higher than Kairi in my book, and even though people put her with Roxas, I put her with Riku. I think they might have spent more time together than Roxas did with her. I prefer Roxas with Xion. T-T**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Vanitas's laugh makes me laugh. It's funny. XD Yes, Riku might come in soon enough. **


	18. Tainted

**18. Tainted**

* * *

Her_ body's unable to move from it's position on the floor of the blinding white her. Her robe was stained with her own blood, her skin tainted with the Darkness. There's no way to shake it off, since she can't move, and it keeps consuming her. _

_The man with white hair chuckles, "There's no way to escape your fate, Puppet."_

_She knows he's right. _

"No!" Xion calls out, tossing in bed, "Don't call me that! Get it away! I'm not tainted! _I'm no Puppet!_" Her body shoots up in bed, and she looks around. Great. Yet another nightmare.

* * *

**Wow...98 words. I thought I went over for a minute. XD**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Yeah, my mom thinks KH is bad for me. It's an addiction, yes, but a very good addiction. Or at least that's what I think. **

**Psychic Shipping : I know she didn't really erase the memory of Xion, but sometimes, that's just how it registers in my head, even though it's wrong. Thanks for the review and favorite!**


	19. Angels

**19. Angels**

* * *

Xion didn't believe in angels. She thought they were just figments of the imagination that her mother and father came up with to make her think that she would always be protected.

She knew they were fake, because they never protected her in her nightmares. They wouldn't come to save her from the people in the black coats, that wanted to end her life for no real reason.

Angels didn't exist. Xion would always remember this.

* * *

**Based on my own beliefs. Don't judge me. T-T **

**Posting a few things before school. Sadface. **

**Psychic Shipping : That's very true. I miss Xion too. I hope she comes back. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, it was Xemnas. Don't call my Superior that name! He does not approve of it. *Cough*Roxas and I still call him Mansex.*Cough***

**TheKHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : D:**

**Zexion14Xion6 : It is a thing Marly or Saix would do. Saix was probably involved in it, when I think about it. Vexen's a creepy pedo. O_O**


	20. Power

**20. Power**

* * *

Power. It was just something that she was never interested in. But Vanitas was. He wanted power, when she tried to come over and talk to him he would want to just…_control_ her.

It's one day that Xion couldn't stand it anymore, so she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and started to walk out. Vanitas didn't want that, though. He rushed over, much faster than she would ever be, and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it, and she let out a yelp.

"You listen to me. You don't walk out on me, Xion."

"Yes I will!"

* * *

**She left Vanitas, and he won't bother her anymore. Got it? Okay. ^^**

**Zexion14Xion6 : I wouldn't have approved the comment if I thought it was bitching. I've heard waaay worse. Believe me, I was raised Presbyterian, but I guess I kinda grew out of believing in stuff like that a while ago. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I know, right? T-T I feel bad for Xion when I read through these. **

**Psychic Shipping : Oh, well...I dunno. I went through an incident that made me wonder about if Angels were even real or not. **


	21. Close

**21. Close**

* * *

Xion and Roxas really were close. So after the incident with Vanitas, she had met up with him and the old elementary playground, and clung to him, crying. He didn't say anything to her, just rubbed her back gently and stroked her hair. She hadn't quite crying for a long time.

They sat under the old oak tree next to the playground, Xion's face buried in Roxas's chest, her shoulders shaking, clearly sobbing quietly. Roxas tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and nearly had the courage to kiss her on the forehead.

He didn't, though. She didn't like him the way he liked her.

* * *

**I don't really know. The only thing I could think of was this. I feel sorry for Xion in this one. **

**Psychic Shipping : I know, I think it looks better that way. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, he did. Girl power! :D**


	22. Nobody

**22. Nobody**

* * *

It's nighttime when Xion falls asleep in Roxas's arms. They hadn't even left the playground yet, Xion had still been crying and must have finally cried herself to sleep. It had been pretty on and off, she started off crying, then they would talk for a while, and then she started crying again.

While she sleeps, she talks. Roxas found it cute, the way she muttered things and she didn't even know it.

"No…Roxas…" she murmurs, tightening her grip on his shirt, "Not a…Nobody…going to be…whole…stay…"

He would stay, even if he was Nobody. He'd heard the term in his nightmares before.

* * *

**Set after _Close. _This chapter totally clicked in my mind. All I ad to do was apply the term Nobody. Easy A. And it was fun. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, it's always nice to know someone's there to care about you. I would know. DX**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes he is. XD Roxy's always sweet to Xi. It is what life's all about. **

**Psychic Shipping : Oh yeah. Ain't that the truth. **


	23. Alive

**23. Alive**

* * *

Xion knows she's really lucky to be alive. There are people out there who never even made it past ten years of age. It could be because of a disease, cancer, or there could have been an accident.

Riku, Roxas's father, told her things about it. He said that she should be grateful and listen to her parents, but the thing was, Xion just couldn't listen to him. Each time she was around Riku, she was uneased. It wasn't like he was creepy, or anything, he was just…strange.

Even though he was her best friend's father. Maybe she was happy to at least be alive, if anything.

* * *

**Just a little more of a canon reference. Fun, right?**

**Zexion14Xion6 : They'll have to eventually, sadly. I don't really want them too, but it's part of the plot. *Is sad.***

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Roxas and Xion are both sixteen, so are Ventus and Vanitas, and anyone in their class is around that age. The parents are around 30-40. **


	24. Silence

**24. Silence**

* * *

Xion never liked the silence. It gave the voices that sometimes invaded her mind a chance to talk to her. Tell her she was nothing. They were mostly men that talked to her, grown men, and they told her things. They told her that she was a Puppet, which she hated, and they told her that she was useless and couldn't do anything right.

Roxas and Ventus wondered why they sometimes found her crying in the corner of her room when she was home alone. They thought, maybe, she was just afraid of being alone, but they soon started to realize that wasn't true.

Xion knew there wouldn't ever be silence.

* * *

**OKAY. So about the whole Riku's Roxas's father thing : I did say that they were born into different families in the summary, didn't I? Well, let's pretend that Namine was never absorbed by Kairi. When she got pregnant, she happened to end up with Roxas and Ventus, and Vanitas. It wasn't genetics or anything, Roxas just caught in a about family. (Which makes you wonder where Terra and Aqua are, doesn't it? You'll figure it out later.)**

**Ultimate Black Ace : Yes, they would fight a lot, and I'm about to bring that up in another chapter. XD **

**Psychic Shipping : It does, in a way. Canon is the past, but most of the events have ended. Sora and Kairi can still use they Keyblade, so can Riku, so if they really need to fight again, they're going to.**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, that's right. :) I won't tell on you. I'm not one of those tattle tales. **


	25. I Know

**25. I Know**

* * *

"You know he likes you." Ventus said, swinging slightly. They had met together in the park, to actually discuss their science project, but Ven had forgotten the supplies. Again. Therefore, they were sitting on the swings and talking.

Xion dug her heels into the mulch, still thinking about the current topic : Roxas, "I know. But…I don't really know how I feel about him right now. I mean, I love him to death and everything, but…"

"…Not like that?" Ven answered for her.

"Yeah," she nodded, swinging her legs beneath herself, "I just…don't think it's time yet."

"I understand."

* * *

**Wow...99 words! So pushing the limit with this. Always epic. :D**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, I changed it. It was a bit misleading. Yeah, it sucks. I hate when silence gives a chance for the voices to start talking...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Oh yeah, it's awesome when you die. During life, well, not as great. Terra and Aqua will come out soon enough. I hope. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Same here. I hate all the wars going on. I mean, don't get me wrong, I kinda love violence and everything, but all the wars are just kinda pointless anymore. **

**Nick Cronwell : Thankies! ^^ New word I just made up. **


	26. Warmth

**26. Warmth**

* * *

Xion found that people had a certain…warmth to them. Well, actually, the warmth of people were different. It depended on the personality. When she once hugged Vanitas, she noticed that he was ice cold, and had to shiver away from him. Ventus, however, was the complete different. When she was eight, she hugged him, and he was warm. Really warm.

It was strange to her. She wondered why that was. Maybe it was because of the auras of people?

She didn't know, but now she knew to think of warmth whenever she wondered what kind of person the nearest one was.

* * *

**I hate this chapter. Hate it with every inch of my soul. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It would be terrible, I agree with you. **

**Psychic Shipping : I'm glad you liked it. ^^ Yes, curses! DX**


	27. Mistletoe

**27. Mistletoe**

* * *

Christmas parties were always fun. Xion thought they were, anyway. Who didn't love presents. She had been forced to dress in a green dress, a color she actually liked, and put reindeer ears on. At least she was still breathing?

"Hey!" Ventus pointed up above both of them, breaking the conversation, "Look at the mistletoe!"

"Oh, shit." Xion paused. Sure enough, they were right underneath it.

"You know what that means~" Ven said. Xion sighed and reached up, kissing Ven on the cheek, "Nope. That doesn't count."

Xion tilted her head, "Are you sure you're Ven?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**Heehee...Ven...**

**Psychic Shipping : I really don't know. It just didn't seem very good to mean. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Dunno know. I just didn't like it. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Man, it's hard to reply to so many reviews. XD Let me just sum it up and say I'm glad you liked it. :)**


	28. Never

**28. Never**

* * *

It was gym when Xion had to escort her friend Yuffie to the nurse. The younger girl had been playing basketball, when she missed the basket, and came back down in front of her face. Yuffie had then gotten a bloody nose, and that was why they were here now. When they got inside, Xion spotted Roxas sitting on the bench. His eye was black.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Ventus…attacked me…" Roxas said, holding the ice pack to his eye, "I didn't do anything…he just…I don't understand…Ven would never do that…"

"He hasn't been acting like himself…ever since Vanitas went missing…"

* * *

**I think you guys can get a feel of what I'm doing with Ven here...something...bad. XD**

**Psychic**** Shipping : I'm not telling~ ;D**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Yeah, same here. Vanitas is just plain sadistic, and Roxas is just...emo. He's got his reasons, though. I think. **


	29. Say Please

**29. Say Please**

* * *

Xion really couldn't get away. Ventus had her wrist pinned against the wall in a death drip, in almost seemed, and he wouldn't let her go. His lips moved over her's, but all Xion could do was shut her eye tight. She really didn't want this to happen…

"Stop," she commanded, feeling his grip on her wrist tighten, "Ven, what's wrong with you? Quit it!"

"Say please," he growled, a hint of seduction hidden in his voice, "Say please, and maybe I'll let you go."

"P-please!" she begged. Ven did let go, and he walked away.

Something was wrong. Something bad was going on.

* * *

**La la la...**

**Walker Of Nothing : Thank you. XD**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, he did have to kill Xion. DX That scene nearly made me cry...then he said his little "Who else will I have ice cream with?" line, and I got angry. Even though I know he meant something different by it. Yeah, it was little Yuffie. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Haha, sadly, that's not what's going on. But that would be funny if it was. XD**


	30. Moon

**30. Moon**

* * *

Each time she saw it, Xion suddenly hated the moon. It didn't really make sense, why she would hate It, because she loved the night. Maybe it was because whenever the moon was out, her dog Saix went berserk on everyone, even her.

Strangely, it was the only time Ventus was calm. When he was actually himself. Xion asked him over and over again why he had been acting the way he had, and he said that he couldn't remember anything that had happened that day.

As weird as it was, Xion thought that maybe, just maybe, something was getting hold of Vanitas during the day. She knew that was crazy, though.

* * *

**I hope you guys are getting an good idea of what I'm doing with Ventus here. Remember in a previous chapter that Vanitas _was_ missing. **

**Walker Of Nothing : XD**

**Nick Cronwell : Well technically...he is. **

**Psychic Shipping : Maybe Sora will do something. As for Xehanort, I really don't know where he is right now. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : No one can save you from Ventus' clutches. Muahaha. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : You'll find out soon enough what's wrong with Ven. Don't worry, my friend and I were reading the _Outsiders_ once, and we started calling Ven VennyCakes, because they call one of the characters JohnnyCakes. It was a really random thing. **


	31. Black

**31. Black**

* * *

"Why is Ven acting like this?" Xion asked, "He's completely out of character….it's almost like that one Exorcist movie."

"I don't know what's going on." Roxas answered. The Ventus look-a-like's fingers swept over his bangs, before falling to his side, "It might be like the Exorcist. I don't know."

Xion didn't answer to this, but her phone beeped suddenly. Nine thirty, "It's time to go home." She stood up from the picnic table and started to walk away, knowing Roxas would be trailing behind her a short distance. What she didn't know was that he called her name, but all she knew was a painful force hitting the back of her head, and everything going black.

* * *

**I feel even more evil. XD. So much fun...being evil and everything. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Teehee. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Haha, that's funny! I can see where you would get that, a little I guess. X)**

**Psychic Shipping : So do I! ^^ That's true, our world would be extremely different. **


	32. Distant

**32. Distant**

* * *

"Ventus, you're crazy!" Roxas cried out, bending down next to Xion and checking to see if she was bleeding. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Ventus stared straight ahead, a distant look shading his eyes, "You…have no idea what's going to happen." The bat he held dropped, hitting the ground with a loud _clang_, "You really don't know, Roxas," a Cheshire Cat smile spread across his face, "And you won't until you burn in hell."

"Something is wrong with you, Ven!" Roxas stood up and walked over, shaking his twin's shoulders, "If there's something-" he didn't get to finish. Ven grabbed his wrists and gripped tight, then threw him onto the ground, "Don't touch me, idiot."

* * *

**Wrote this up last night, forgot to post it. T-T**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yes it was, wasn't it?**

**Psychic Shipping : XD**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Really now? I don't think I've ever heard of that before. XD Thank you! :)**


	33. Animal

**33. Animal**

* * *

"Ow…" Xion rubbed the back of her head again. Ever since her father found both her and Roxas unconscious at the park, her head had been wrapped in bandages to prevent it from bleeding, and she had been ordered by her mother to stay in bed, in case she felt light headed.

"Ven…" she thought aloud, her anger starting to rise, "You…freak! Monster, you animal! What is wrong with you?" Everything she said came out of pure spite.

She turned her hands over and looked at them, "I'm sorry Ventus."

* * *

**Spiteful Xion in this chapter. At least it's better than emo Xion, right? Right. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Indeed it is creepy. ^^**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : He's suppose to creep people out. He's...well. I don't want to say he's Ven, in a way...**

**Nick Cronwell : Haha, so can I! XD**

**Psychic Shipping : DX **


	34. Mother Nature

**34. Mother Nature**

* * *

"Let go of me!" she cried out, "Stop it Ventus! Why are you doing this?"

He pinned her wrist tight against the wall, eyes started to fade into amber instead of blue, "Don't you understand it yet, Xion? We're the key. You, me, Ventus and Roxas. We were suppose to change the world. But your father came along and screwed everything up for all of us. You guys really haven't been looking carefully for it, have you? We've all had the dreams."

"You…you're such a freak!" She screamed in his face, but this didn't phase him.

Ventus- no, Vanitas- smirked, "Just let me do what's suppose to happen. Wouldn't want to upset Mother Nature, would we now?"

* * *

**Well, a little bit of a revealing in this chapter, of what's going on, at least. But just a little. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Nah, I don't think that makes you anymore of a sadist than I am. XD And even if you are, what's so bad about it? Anyway, I like spiteful Xion more then emo Xion more, too. **

**Psychic Shipping : Indeed it does.**

**Walker Of Nothing : Like I said before, it's okay. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol! XD**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Damn, ain't that the truth? I cussed once, and now I can't go one day without cussing more than at least ten times. I've got a bad habit of it. :P**


	35. Free

**35. Free**

* * *

"No…" It's a low mumble from the back of Vanitas's throat that startles her. She looks up toward him, the boy still in the same of Ventus, blue eyes amber, one hand on his head, "Shut up…you're not coming back out."

Xion holds her legs closer to her chest, wondering what in God's name he could be talking about. It's not until the boy's body starts shaking and he hits his knees, as if trying to fight back against something.

"_I want to be free!" _A voice, a familiar voice calls out, but it's not Vanitas.

* * *

**La la la la...You're probably wondering why it is that's this is getting put up before RRGA or DL, but it's because I'm running late, yet again, and I needed to post something shorter. **

**Walker of Nothing : He he. ^^**

**Psychic Shipping : That's exactly why they have pointy boots. ^^ And for other things. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Ven! DX**


	36. Not What You're Suppose To Say!

**36. Not What You're Suppose To Say**

* * *

"You have me here, what about Roxas, too?" Xion questioned, staring at the boy who kept flickering between Vanitas and Ventus.

A smirk spread across the blond's face, "It's fun to watch him go around looking for you all the time." his eyes widened, and he shook his head, "What? No! No it's not! That's not funny! Don't say that!"

Whenever he had a mood swing like this, Xion knew that Ven was somehow trying to pull through to her. And she knew Roxas was going to end up here somehow.

* * *

**Yeah...for some reason, this didn't pop up at the top of my stories yesterday until really late. I don't really know why. I got my mom addicted to the Hunger Games. She watched the movie with me last night, and now she wants to read the books.**

**Taeniaea : Yup, that's exactly what's happening. ^^ But I don't know if others know that. :P**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, Vanitas has taken over Ven's body. :(**


	37. Rose

**37 : Rose**

* * *

"Do you like roses?" the blond boy muttered. Xion had gotten into the habit of his strange question, questions he asked when he was bored and waiting for everyone else to show up, and try to save her.

"Not really," she answered.

"Aren't most girl's favorite flowers a rose?"

Xion shrugged, "I don't really know. I'm not every girl. I personally like Forget Me Nots better."

"You're strange."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Strange theme. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, Roxas is Vanitas's target right now. Who knows who'll be next...;D**

**Walker Of Nothing : ^_^**

**Psychic Shipping : It's because Ventus is trying to take control of his body again, but isn't succeeding. T-T**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol. XD**

**Nick**** Cronwell : So did I, and then I watched the movie the next day. **


	38. Protect

**38. Protect**

* * *

The day that Roxas comes, Xion's heart nearly breaks. He was breathing heavily, clutching his chest to stop the bleeding that he wasn't going to be able to purge. He had fallen into her arms, drifting into a sleep she thought he might not wake from. She remembered seeing Ventus/Vanitas, walking into the room, an odd weapon held in his hand. It disappeared from his hand, and she remembered that he had healed his brother, so he wouldn't die.

She remembered when he finally opened his eyes again, she had graciously smiled, whispering the first few words she had spoken in a long time:

"I'll protect you, Roxas."

* * *

**And he has arrived...**

**Taeniaea**** : Thanks. :)**

**Walker Of Nothing : Very true. ^^  
**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, it sadly is. X'(**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I know right? Lilies are pretty too. :)**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Haha, that's cool! XD**


	39. Dark

"So what are you going to do when people start looking for us?" Roxas spat, glaring at the person who was once his brother.

Ventus/Vanitas smirked, "It's simple. When they come looking, I fuse together with both of you, or, take you over, as I have with the pathetic vessel. When that happens, they won't be able to kill me, because they'll only see you. And I'll kill them."

Xion bit on her lip, "It's not that simple."

"Why not, XIV?" That was Vanitas, Ventus wasn't there anymore when that was said, "What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

**100 words exactly. XD **

**Walker Of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I don't know, who do you think will win this one? :D  
**

**Zexion14Xion6 : It is, isn't it? Lol. **


	40. Call Me

"Look, Ventus, whatever you're thinking, you need to stop doing this," Roxas protested, earning a smack on the cheek from Vanitas. Roxas still didn't believe that this was truly Vanitas, he still thought that by saying his brother's name, he could pull Ven back.

"Don't call me that," Vanitas spat, pushing him away. A smirk crossed his face, "Call me Vanitas. That is who I am. I'm not Ventus. He's not here."

Roxas frowned, getting back up from where he had fallen, "You…you dirty son of a bitch. Give me back my brother!" Without another word, he lunged forward, fingers closing in around Vanitas's throat.

* * *

**It has begun...**

**Psychic Shipping : I agree, but Vanitas thinks he'll end up getting away with it. (Sadistic boy...)**

**The Updater : Thanks! And, um, okay? Cool. *Nod.***

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I know a lot of people like that. XD But they're never as hot as Ventus. :P**

**Zexion14Xion6 : So very true...XD**


	41. Impossible

**41. Impossible**

* * *

A struggle broke out between both blonds, Roxas was pushed away, but soon after, he was up again and attacking his brother with his bare hands. It had brought Xion to her feet, trying to figure out something she could do.

Roxas was once again pushed onto the ground. Ventus/Vanitas walked closer to him, raising a hand, the weapon came back, and he raised it above his head.

"No!" Xion called out, and in a flash of light, something gripped in her hand. She looked down, an over sized key in her hand. _Impossible. _

After a moment, she ran toward the two, blocking Ven's attack_._

* * *

**So now Xion's keyblade appeared, luckily.**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yes he is. xD**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, she finally got her keyblade, so now everyone will just have to wait for Roxas. Hehe. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : But you know what it means if Vanitas gets killed, right~? *Sadist smirk.***


	42. Smile

**42. Smile**

* * *

That _smile_. Never really a smile, but a smirk, something evil, that led to evil intentions. Xion saw it before, in her dreams, when she saw Vanitas as a dark entity that haunted Ven.

She broke away from him, a screech of metal sounding out from her weapon against his. He lunged forward once more, thrusting his weapon where her Heart would be. Xion quickly moved away, clumsily tripping and hitting the ground. She wasn't good with this; not yet anyway.

"Xion!" Roxas called out, and she turned to where the boy was, held in a headlock by Vanitas, who smiled.

"Drop your weapon, or I'll kill him."

* * *

**...So do you think Roxas'll die? :D**

**Psychic Shipping : If it's possible for them to, then yes, they'll have to, won't they? **

**Walker Of Nothing : Yup, it's getting pretty intense now~.**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Don't worry, Ven's not gonna die, but something will happen to him. :3**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol, I think Roxas is in a little bit of a...situation right now. But other than that, I think he would be thinking that, if he had the time to. XD**


	43. Love

**43. Love**

* * *

"Tell her Roxas," Ventus/Vanitas said, tightening his lock on his twin's head, "Tell her the thing you've wanted to tell her for years now."

"S-shut up…" Roxas insisted, lips turning blue from the lack of oxygen, "I…I don't…" he suddenly falls limp, the air leaving his lungs. Vanitas dropped him onto the ground, uncaring about where he landed.

"Roxas!" Xion called out, knowing the answer to Vanitas's torture : He loved her. And Vanitas was going to kill him if he didn't say anything. She looked back at Vanitas, charging toward him, blades clashing again.

* * *

**Weee~ Don't you love anime fights?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It's because Roxas attacked him, because he wants Ventus back and thinks fighting is going to get him back. **

**Walker Of Nothing : I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**Psychic Shipping : Well, he might get it soon enough. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol, I don't like killing Roxas in FFs. He's one of my favorites. **


	44. Normal

**44. Normal**

* * *

The moment she gets an opening to hit him, she took that chance to thrust her weapon forward, stabbing into his Heart. She hadn't mean to. But as soon as the weapon made contact with his chest, he gasped, light shimmering out from around the weapon, and where his Heart had been punctured. His eyes faded out amber and were replaced with the normal blue color they always had been.

"Ven!" Xion cried out, regretting the fact she had just stabbed him. She caught him when he fell, eyes closed.

She couldn't get him to wake. A familiar voice called her name, she knew both Roxas and Ven would be safe.

* * *

**La~. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Hehe, don't worry, everything should be safe for now. xD**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol, I haven't watched that show in a long~ time. But I think I know what you're talking about. It's okay, my mind in a very weird, and creepy place. **

**Psychic Shipping : Maybe. ;)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yup, you got it. **


	45. Comatose

**45. Comatose**

* * *

Roxas watched blankly from the window that gave them view into the hospital room. Xion was on her knees next to Ven's bed, one of his hands clutched in her's, crying. She'd been this way ever since they announced he'd gone into a coma. Roxas hadn't even known what had happened.

At least Xion's father had been looking for them, and found then just in time. Roxas was sure that they had stopped the search and just let the case go cold. Yet they hadn't.

Xion stayed on her knees next to the bed. Didn't lift her head. Roxas knew she thought it was her fault.

* * *

**I guess you can tell by the chapter name I had everything planned out until about the fiftieth chapter. So...I knew Ven was going to end up like this from the beginning. But I kept it from you all. **

**Psychic Shipping : Lol, yeah, deja vu...**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, most of them are okay now. **

**Nick Cronwell : Most likely, this story won't have a happy ending. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, the fighting is over. For now, at least. **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Yeah, Ven's back, but he's not awake...DX**


	46. Promise

**46. Promise**

* * *

Xion curled the blankets closer to her body, doing everything she could to keep warm. She couldn't go back to sleep, she was having nightmares about Ventus; like his face when she stabbed him. The shock and pain, and, maybe, a hint of happiness. Yet she had put him in a coma.

Her door pushed open, but she didn't see anyone come in. Instead, a figure jumped up on her bed, and, in the dim moonlight, she saw Saix's blue hair curling up to her, chewing fiercely on a chew toy.

She giggled, patting the dog's back, "At least I can promise you I'll protect you, Sai."

* * *

**I had to add some Saix puppy in here. I've missed him dearly. XD**

**Psychic Shipper : Yup, he just might. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, he's not dead. Just sleeping. (Forever.)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : )X**


	47. Cry

**47. Cry**

* * *

"Ventus!" Another nightmare plagues her dreams, she jerks up in bed, suddenly stopping when she was in a sitting position. Seemed like she hadn't left the bed for days, she didn't want to. If she did, who knew who the next person she hurt could be. It could have been Roxas, it could be her father.

She bites her lip, tears started to stream off her face and onto the bed sheets. Saix stirred slightly next to her, the small dog chewing on the fish shaped chew toy. She didn't dare touch him, though.

"Good thing you stayed," she whispered, petting the dog gently, "I know you're one dog I can trust."

* * *

**Listening to the Prince Of Evil again. I can't get the song out of my head. My friends look at me like I'm crazy when I'm working on a test and singing something Japanese to ease my nerves. I actually got a B+ on it. XD**

**Psychic Shipping : Lol, yeah they do, don't they?**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yay! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I do that a lot, don't I? xD**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Yeah, I sometimes use that 'Saix is abusive to Xion' thing in A/Us, but most of the time Saix is just a puppy. XD**


	48. Destiny

**48. Destiny**

* * *

"I think I need to get back home…" Xion muttered, sickness just dripping from her voice, "I'm not feeling very well."

Roxas reached over and placed a hand on her forehead, "Yeah, you feel hot. Lie down on the couch and I'll call Sora."

"Alright…" the girl whispered, lying down. Roxas walked away, picked up the phone and called Sora to tell him what was going on, and then walked back to the living room, only to find Xion asleep already.

_Our destinies are entwined._

The pain in his head is enough to make him hit his knees_._

* * *

**Yeah, um...another chapter before school. Hehe. ^^' I got up too late again. **

**Walker Of Nothing : :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, she does feel like it's her fault. And right nor, the RokuShi's only onesided. (Roxas. ;) But it might grow to be a little more. **


	49. White Lie

**49. White Lie**

* * *

"What's wrong, Xi?" Sora asked, bending down next to his daughter's bed, placing his hand over her forehead to feel for the fever she said she was having.

"I…" she stopped, shutting her eyes. _Just one little white lie…_ "I just feel sick. I don't know what's come over me." _Ven…_

"Alright, if you say so." her father nodded, handing her the glass of water he'd brought for her, "You stay home from school today. I'll be back around three."

_White lies aren't that bad, right?_

* * *

**Ugh, I wish I could have gotten this updated earlier. I've been out all fucking day, so it's nice to sit down and get to type. T-T**

**Walker Of Nothing : Don't worry, she's not going to die. XD Yet. O_O**

**Psychic Shipping : Maybe~.**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol! XD**


	50. Symbol

**50. Symbol**

* * *

She awakens to one on her chest, nearly burned into it, as if someone had branded her for something. It was almost as if it was a heart on some sort of spear, yet the bottoms of the heart had been cut into loops.

The sight of it makes her dizzy, dizzy enough that she starts coughing, and when her vision readjusts, she can see small dots of red on her t shirt and sheets.

_My blood? I'm…coughing up blood? what's wrong with me…_

She doesn't know where the symbol came from, but the pain is enough to knock her back out.

* * *

**Yay~ 50 chapters through, 50 chapters to go! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's very true, I say that all the time to my little paranoid friends. ^^**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, she's okay. :)**


	51. Element

**51. Element**

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. She remembered how Aqua and Terra told her stories about elements, they would give the elements names and genders, faces and bodies, and they would call them something different, still relating back to their original names. Terra and Aqua weren't around anymore, they had to move away a long time ago.

When Xion woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, she would try to think of better times; when Ventus was okay, and she didn't have to feel guilty.

She didn't have to feel so grown up. She wished she could have stayed in her ignorant bliss, happily living out her life.

* * *

**And now you guys know where Terra and Aqua are...**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, she's suffering because of the guilt. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Uh-huh, the Organization symbol. I know, I lie a little too much~. (And that one wasn't a lie. ;)**

**Nick Cronwell : Hehe, I know. ^-^**

**Psychic Shipping : Something like that, but you're on the right path there. ;D**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol, I barely remember any of that show...except...there were ninjas training for something...and Naruto kissed Sasuke on accident. xD **


	52. On Top Of The World

**52. On Top Of The World**

* * *

It defiantly wasn't what she was feeling. Dread was the thing she felt, as she lay in bed, Saix chewing on one of his random toys, whether it be the blue fish, or the tiger with red hair, and trying to focus on the tv instead of the mark burned into her skin. It no longer hurt as badly as before, but whenever she touched it, it stung slightly.

Her father came in sometimes to tell her things, like that Roxas came for visit, or that he needed to take Saix out for a walk. Or to report on Ventus's condition.

He hadn't done that in quite some time.

* * *

**...I love my friends and everything, but sometimes when drama starts...well, FF is kinda my escape. That, and my razor...never mind. **

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Lol, good job! ^^ I know, reading 50 chapters can be a hassle, but at least they were only around 100 words. That's a good plan, I think you should try and do it. I usually copy off my friend's homework...she let's me. ;) And it's a good thing she always gets good grades, too. It was going to be slightly VenShi at first, but it kinda changed after Ventus went into his coma. Otherwise I might have kept it slightly VenShi. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's exactly what I was thinking. **

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, that's true. I love how they did that. I think you named them all. **

**Guest : I thought that too, because there's water, earth, wind...maybe Lea's fire? :P **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol, I know how you feel. I have nothing against Avatar...but I really don't love it that much. -_-**

**13NeverForget14 : Yeah, Terra and Aqua sadly had to move away. If they hadn't they probably would go see Ven everyday. I think I should have them come visit. :)**


	53. Zero

**53. Zero**

* * *

If you asked her what her self confidence was like anymore, on a scale of one to ten, she would say zero. When Xion was well enough to go back to school, everyone she knew would come up and ask her how she was. All of her friends sat with her at lunch.

It was almost like she was a celebrity, and Roxas was her body guard, because he stayed all day with her that day. He didn't leave her side, and she was grateful for it.

She still felt as if she were a zero.

* * *

**Depressing chapter, I think. Dx Sorry for that. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, because she was too sick to talk to him, most likely. Yeah, poor Ven.**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Yeah, all the main people are having a tough time coping with what's happened to Ventus. It's easy to read 51 chapters when they're all 100 words, I bet, and not 2,000. I think VenShi's pretty cute too, but I don't ship it much, sadly. :( Yes, that was the real me on my DA account. xD But thank you! Don't worry about it, I tell people they're cute and everything all the time. Whenever I say something mean to my friends, I just kinda reach over, pat their shoulder, and say, "I love you, you're pretty." They usually give me a weird look. My more closer friends just agree with me. -_-' **

**13NeverForget14 : I'm thinking about making them, in a few chapters. Or maybe more. Trust me, I try to. I really do. On a different note, yeah, Sora just doesn't want to tell Xion anything more about Ven's condition, because, well, you know how it ends up in BBS. ;3**

**Guest : Hehe, thank you. ^^ I published quickly, I assure you. :)**


	54. Snow

**54. Snow**

* * *

Xion remembered she always liked snow. She didn't see it much, since she did live on Destiny Islands. They usually never got snow. If they did, it was very little.

The one day she woke up and her father said that there wasn't any school, that it had snowed them out, she was relieved to know this. She didn't think she was going to make it through another day. Or at least, not that day.

That day she had just sat and watched the snow fall. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**We didn't get any snow here last year. I was happy. It wasn't going to have to fall on my ass everyday. **

**Andreas455 : Don't worry, you'll figure out everything soon enough. I just have everything spaced out for now, but it'll come soon. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, why thank you. ^^ But then it got sad again. :P**

**13NeverForget14 : Days was the first KH game I played...so it was the most sad for me. Then COM, because of Repliku. T-T But BBS had to be third. I bought the PSP just for it. ;D **

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol! XD That'd be cool. **


	55. Short And Sweet

**55. Short And Sweet**

* * *

"We need to keep this short, sweet, and to the point," Xion said, slipping her jacket off her shoulders, and sitting across from Roxas at the table, "I don't have much time before my dad wants me home."

"Really?" Roxas stared, so Xion looked away, "Or is it because you just don't want to make time? Xion, what's really going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded, but shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep any words in. And Roxas understood. She didn't want to talk about what she was feeling.

* * *

**I typed this chapter in three minutes...that was short and sweet, I'll tell you that...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Usually we get around eleven to twelve inches where I live, and it sucks. I hate the snow with a passion. Always makes me fall on my ass when I'm trying to get out to the bus. **

**Andreas455 : You're so lucky. I wish we didn't have snow where I live. **

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, mine's more of a hate relationship, but sometimes I like it. If it gets me out of school.**

**Zexion14Xion6 : XD**


	56. Keyblade

**56. Keyblade**

* * *

A scream leaves her throat, she jumped up, hand positioned they way they had been when she had been holding that weapon…she put her hands down, watching as Saix jumped off the bed with his fish and left the room to do something.

"_You need the Keyblade to survive." _

She flinched, hearing his voice again made her shake. That deep, scary voice that haunted her dreams. The man that told her what to do…the one who said that the Keyblade was her's to wield.

No one else's. No one.

* * *

**Well...the theme snow was used for both theme 54 and this one, but I didn't think it needed to be repeated...so I changed this one to Keyblade. Is that bad?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Apparently she does. ^^ I have tried to be careful...snow wants me to break my head open. Maybe it's best that I do..it'll make the plot bunnies leave me alone..._maybe_. **

**Guest : Lol. ^^**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Hehe, no, that's not what he wanted. She was just trying to make up excuses so she wouldn't have to be out for long. :P**

**Andreas455 : XD I doubt you're that dumb. ;)**

**Psychic Shipping : Yes, yes it is. **


	57. Friends

**57. Friends**

* * *

"Roxas."

The name was nothing more than a whisper, but the boy that she had asked for turned, only to be basically attacked with a hug. Her arms were wrapped tight around him, eyes shut tight, words muttered under her breath that he couldn't hear at first.

"Thank you, Roxas." she said, louder and clear, "Thank you for being there with me through everything. You're my best friend...thank you so much."

"I…" he started, but stopped himself before he could say anything that might go too far, "No problem. Thank you for staying with me, too."

* * *

**Alright, I had to do this chapter this way. Betcha can't wait for chapter 63...XD**

**Psychic Shipping : Well, it's not Master Eraqus, but good guess! Is it someone from beyond the grave. ;)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It's Xemnas. ;) Lol, I know they are. They make my mind tell my friends them and then they end up getting plot bunnies. **

**Andreas455 : It's Xemnas, I thought I made it too obvious. XD Maybe I was wrong. Oh teachers...**


	58. Tests

**58. Tests**

* * *

Xion never understood the point of why she was always tested in things. It wasn't just school, no, it was more than that. She was tested in loyalty, in friendship, in trust. She never liked these tests.

She wouldn't have minded them so much if she could have done them secretly, but since it was people that were testing her, she wanted it to stop. She hated when people could see her doing things.

Roxas seemed to be doing a lot lately. She hated it even more when he did that to her. It made her wonder why...

* * *

**...No comment on this one. Wow! 200 reviews +! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol. ;')**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Yeah...Xion has a lot of problems, and to add onto that, now a voice is haunting her. :(**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, it does seem a little like that. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Glad to see you're back! :D Thanks for all the reviews!**


	59. Princess

**59. Princess**

* * *

Xion knew her mother was apparently suppose to be a princess. But according to textbooks she had looked through when she was nine, ten, and eleven, there was no record of there ever being a "Princess Kairi."

She hadn't really understood why her father called her a princess, and it wasn't a pet name, because she had heard him scream that when he was mad at her.

And Xion had found that in her dreams, there would be a girl with short, red hair laying on the ground of somewhere, and she heard a voice saying Princess.

…She couldn't think straight anymore.

* * *

**...I have no comments on this chapter. **

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Hehe, RokuShi moments are the best moments. ^-^ Lol, he loves her alright. Just wait until chapter 63 comes along. ;) **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Indeed, it does. **

**Andreas455 : That's alright. :) Yeah, Roxas was having a teacher moment. **

**Walker Of Nothing : :D **


	60. Future

**60. Future**

* * *

"Do you ever think about your future, Xion?"

"No. I don't want to think about it."

Roxas gave the girl a glance, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. Lately, she had gotten her sense of humor back, a bit, if anything. She made jokes a little more often, like she use to, but now, her face was nothing but serious.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Roxas stopped, resisting the urge to ask her any further questions. He didn't want to break her happiness, not until she really needed it.

If she needed it.

* * *

**Again, look at _Breathe No More_ for my excuses. Again, more updates to come today until I can get my damned internet up at my house, or go to the library more often. I know I'm going to be getting a laptop in about a month for my birthday, so I hope you guys are glad for that. That way I can just type everything up and upload them at school or something the next day. Happy?**

**Psychic Shipping : xD Lol. **

**Reyow : Thank you. ;)**

**NekoKitty13 : Aw, thank you! :D **

**Alice R. : Thanks for the reviews. :) To answer your questions, Riku does make a few appearances, and Aqua and Terra might soon, but I'm not so sure about Axel. **


	61. Butterfly

**61. Butterfly**

* * *

As stupid as it sounded, if Xion could be an animal, she would be a butterfly. Or at least, this is the animal Ventus told her would fit her best, before he fell into the coma that would probably take his life and leave him as nothing more than a vegetable.

If she thought about it hard enough, she could agree with him; she was delicate and shy, and if she could, she would soar away from all her troubles. Leave everything behind.

That, though, would never happen.

Not ever, because she didn't believe in it.

* * *

**I'm so glad these chapters only take me a minute or two to type up. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Ugh, I hate when my things mess up on me. Especially the computer. -_-**

**Reyow : Lol, I love Xion too. XD She's one of my more favorites. :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's what I try and do. **

**Psychic Shipping : True, that would be part of the reason. :)**


	62. Wild

**62. Wild**

* * *

"She went out with Roxas to do something," Sora said, watching as his wife paced back and forth throughout the living room. "I don't remember what she said they were doing, but I think it was something like going to the football game."

"Those kids…I swear to god…they are so wild these days," Kairi muttered under her breath, thumbing the necklace she always wore around her neck.

"Hey, not as wild as we were, I bet," Sora joked, and Kairi's head snapped up, cheek blood red, "I was kidding!"

"They better not be doing what I think they're doing."

* * *

**Oh ho ho...Kairi's perverted mind...even as a adult. **

**They didn't do what she thought they did, though. Just so you don't think they, um, really did get wild. No, no. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Hehe, thanks anyway. ^-^**

**Reyow : I'll try not to. xD Yeah, Roxas knows better than to hurt her. **

**Psychic Shipping : You could consider her to be a cat, too. I can see that. **


	63. Kiss

**63. Kiss**

* * *

Kairi watched out the window, pretending that she was doing the dishes. When she sees head lights pull up, she automatically pulled up part of the blinds and found Roxas pulling Xion out of his car.

And that was when his hands found their way around her waist, and her's found way around his neck.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of them kiss. And once they pulled away, she put the blinds down as if nothing had ever happened.

"So how was the game?" she asked, when Xion entered.

Her daughter smiled, placing two fingers against her lips, "Just…perfect, mom. Perfect."

* * *

**I told you to wait for 63, didn't I? xD I liked writing this one best, though. ^-^**

**Walker Of Nothing : Oh yes, Kairi's mind is still quite perverted. Lol. ^^**

**Andreas455 : Yeah, Kairi still has the mind of a fifteen year old...wee for immaturity. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : No, he wouldn't do that to her unless...well...if they were married, of course. XD**

**Psychic Shipping : Lol. XD**


	64. Sugar And Spice

**64. Sugar and Spice**

* * *

"Cinnamon toast?" Xion offered, stirring the sugar and spice together. "It's easy to make, and one of the only things I can actually cook without setting the house on fire. Want some?"

"Sure," Roxas answered, shrugging his coat off his shoulders. He sat down at the table across the room and watched as Xion put the toast into the toaster and turned back to him. "So, um…about the kiss…"

"Ah-!" Xion jumped when the toast came out of the toaster, "Hold that thought, Roxas."

"Of course."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure cinnamon is a spice, anyway. Right? :P Lol, Xion's stalling. xD**

**Walker Of Nothing : Thank you, glad you liked it. **

**Andreas455 : Ven's still in a coma. :( **

**Psychic Shipping : Lol, yeah. ;) **

**Guest : Oh, I get it. xD**

**Zexion14Xion6 : Lol, Xion always has a fun time. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's how I am, too. Curiosity's going to end up being the thing that kills me. XD**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Thanks for all the reviews! :D I'm glad you liked the story so much. (And thank you for being the 300th reviewer. XD) **


	65. Magnet

**65. Magnet**

* * *

"They're like freaking magnets!" Kairi complained, running the brush through her hair again. She sighed, and then walked over to sit on the bed next to where Sora was. "Have you noticed that? I can't catch her without Roxas, and I can't catch him without Xion. Unbelievable."

"How do you think our parents felt about us?" Sora muttered, looking back down toward his book. "We were out a lot when we were young. Maybe you shouldn't start."

Kairi gazed down toward the floor. "Do you think they know anything yet? About where they came from before?"

"Doubt it."

* * *

**I'll be updating a lot of stuff today. :D **

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Sometimes the toaster scares me, when I'm not paying a bit of attention. ;D Yay, only 36! That's awesome. **

**Reyow : Lol, Xion just doesn't want to talk about kissing. xD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes she is, lol. **

**Psychic Shipping : Thanks! I just needed to make sure. ;)**

**Walker Of Nothing : I like cinnamon, but I just wasn't sure if it was a spice or not. Stupid me. ;)**

**13NeverForget14 : Glad you thought so. ;D **


	66. Temptation

**66. Temptation**

* * *

"I always feel like they're hiding something from me." Xion admitted, brushing the hair away from her face. She blew her breath out and looked at Roxas. "Do you ever get that feeling?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's like when we were little and wondered where babies came from. They're keeping something so simple from us, that's what it feels like," he paused, and then looked at her. "What if we ran away?"

The temptation was great, but Xion shook her head. "No…no, I don't think we need to do something drastic like that. Yet."

* * *

***Sigh* Don't you worry, children. A climax is coming very, very soon.  
**

**Little Sweety Pea : Well, they knew that's where they came from, but the reasoning for them knowing that Roxas and Xion were real before they were even reincarnated was the thing they're keeping from them. If that makes sense in some strange way.  
**

**Andreas455 : All will be explained really soon, I promise. Actually, in about two chapters or so.  
**

**Walker Of Nothing : :)  
**

**Reyow : Yeah, in a way, I think she was.  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I've wondered that since I started playing the game, lol. ;)  
**

**Psychic Shipping : Very soon, I promise. :)  
**


	67. Hero

**67. Hero**

* * *

Xion never wanted to admit that she still believed one day a hero would be able to save her from her dull and boring life. Her friends were once those heroes, but the only one she really hung out with any more was Roxas. A trip to go see Ventus was rare anymore, since her father didn't think it was helping her any.

Maybe Ven had been the hero she had once been waiting for. If he was, he wasn't doing a very good job at all.

If he wasn't, well, maybe it was Roxas.

* * *

**At the moment, I am grounded until the first of 2013. Updates will be slow until then, since I'm sneaking onto the school computors to update. Lol, I'm apparently a bad child. xD**

**No time to reply. Sorry!**


	68. Fire

**68. Fire**

* * *

"Lost another marshmallow in the fire?" Sora asked, looking at the burned treat lying inside the flames.

Xion sighed and nodded. "Yup. Just another lost life." She poked the marshmallow with her stick and ended up setting her stick on fire. She tossed it into the orange flames.

Sora looked toward her, slightly concerned of what his daughter was thinking of. "Everything okay Xion? Roxas doing alright?"

She pressed her lips together, and folded her hands. "Yeah…he's fine. Daddy how's Ven?"

* * *

**Hehe, I'm sneaky. **

**Just kidding, I'm not that sly. Or maybe I am...-_-**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Hehe, I like her better with Roxas, but VenShi is cute too. I don't really think Im that much of a trouble child, I mean, I don't do drugs, and I do my best in school, so I don't see why my mom thinks that. She's literally crazy, I think. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Hopefully everyone else is, too. ;) **

**Reyow : I agree. :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, she didn't even bother to tell me why I'm grounded, so I have nothing to go on at the moment. T-T Xion does need to get over Ventus, in a way. I guess she doesn't want to lose him completely. **

**IAMwhatIamK : I'm glad I can amuse somebody with them, lol. xD**


	69. Robot

**69. Robot**

* * *

You_ work for us. There is no way to abandon who you are, or what you've become. _

_You are an 'it', not a 'she'. IT. _

_A robot. _

_No, not exactly a robot, a puppet. Nothing real, an emotionless doll whose only real purpose is to serve us and collect Hearts, and overpower the Keyblade Master's Nobody. _

When she's able to finally fight through the horrors of another dream, she's able to shot up in bed and wrap her arms around herself, then start crying.

_I'm not really a robot. Not a puppet. I am me._

* * *

**So I was finally able to update. I'll be ungrounded on the first, but I might be grounded longer because right now I have pretty bad grades. And yes, there's a reason. **

**Yes, it's chapter 69. Wipe that grin off your face. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Lol, why thank you. xD**

**Gentle Melodious Nocturne : Well, I'm really glad you enjoyed it! :D**

**Reyow : Lol. xD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : No one knows, but I see where you're coming from. ;)**

**The Bloody Memories : Well, nice to see you again. I'm glad you're still reading, and enjoying. :) **

**IAmWhatIAmK : Lol, I understand. Sometimes I don't even get any sleep at night. **

**Until next time, darlings. **


	70. Oasis

**70. Oasis**

* * *

There use to be an oasis in Destiny Islands, but it had been bulldozed to make room for a parking lot. That's where Xion's question comes up, almost out of no where. The parking lot was right next to the grocery store, and Xion had gone with her father to help out.

Then, suddenly, she asked, "Daddy, do you ever have strange dreams?"

"All the time. Why do you ask?"

She sighed, taking a deep breath. "There's this man in my dreams…he calls me things…sometimes he says I'm a 'puppet…"

Sora choked.

* * *

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, I am okay. Haha. ;D I'm glad you liked it, lol. xD**

**IamWhatIamK : Yeah, I'm ungrounded now, I just need to figure out a way to get on the computer more often. ;P**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yes, I'm alive and, well, I'm okay in the head. It is kinda crazy...but at least this chapter is kinda a breakthrough. **


	71. Valentine

**71. Valentine**

* * *

"You asked him, but he didn't give you an answer?" Roxas repeated, as if he hadn't heard Xion's explanation.

She nodded in response, and took another chocolate out of the box sitting between them. "I think I heard him crying last night. I'm not sure, but I think I hurt him."

"How come?"

"Dunno."

Roxas shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. By the way, happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

* * *

**Wooo I got to update again!**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Well, if you're a stalker, then I'm probably the queen of stalkers, lol. xD I Check for updates nearly every day, once an hour sometimes. It'll include some elements from 3D, but not much. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, I am back. Muahaha. She did. ;D**

**Psychic Shipping : Yes, my prison sentence is over, lol. xD **

**IamWhatIamK : He'll figure out a way, as he always does, right? Lol. :)**


	72. Shooting Star

**72. Shooting Star**

* * *

"So do you believe that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true?" Xion asked.

Her mother looked down to the ground, and shrugged. "I really don't know honey. Maybe you should try it. For now, I would really like it if you came back inside. A storm's coming."

Xion sighed and shut her eyes. "Just a little longer? I'll come in when the storm starts."

Kairi hesitated, but nodded, and finally left.

Xion looked up, and took a breath. "I wish dad would tell me the truth."

* * *

**I'll be updating a lot today. :D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yes, I still kinda do that. Sometimes I just look at people's profiles to see if they've changed anything. :P I'm just weird like that. xD **

**IAmWhatIAmK : I love RokuShi too, but I still wish he hadn't forgotten her in the end of it all. T-T**

** : Really? Cool. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : NO, he was talking about Sora and what Xion had told him. Sorry if that had been a little confusing. ^^'**

**Reyow : Hehe, I forgot to add that. Xion's about sixteen now. **


	73. Positive

**73. Positive**

* * *

Life, now adays, didn't seem very positive. Xion knew her dad was trying to avoid her at all costs, and her mother made up excuses about going to work or working late. Most of the time, she was alone in the house with Roxas.

Even when they were home, it seemed like they would go to their room and stay there. They would say good morning, and then send her off to school.

Xion knew they were hiding something. And she hated that.

* * *

**...I might be able to update something else today too...**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : You got that song stuck in my head now. Thanks a lot. xD I Can think of a lot of things Xion could wish for. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, that's okay. I'm the same way. That's probably why I have so many stories up. ^-^'**

**Psychic Shipping : Hehe, maybe. **


	74. Secrets

**74. Secrets**

* * *

Secrets kill friendships. Be it one of the friends holding a secret, or a third person close to both of them keeping the secret for them.

Sora knows. Secrets almost killed his friendship with Riku and Kairi a long time ago. And secrets had killed Xion's relationship with Vanitas and Ventus.

"Daddy? Where are you?"

Good lord, he's a terrible person. He's killing her just by hiding things. He's killing Roxas and he almost killed Ven and he killed Vanitas.

_It's all your fault._

* * *

**More from Sora's point of view. Next I'll go back to Xion, don't worry. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : The only reason I can think of is protection, but he doesn't really have a right to hide things from his daughter. **

**Psychic Shipping : That's still to be found out, but it'll be explained soon. ;)**

**IAmWhatIamK : I know. I'm planning that the truth be told soon enough. **


	75. Run Away

**Theme : Run Away**

* * *

Is_ he…really running away from me? _Xion thought, trying again to quicken the pace of her running. She grabbed her father's arm, trying to get him to stop. "Dad! Where do you think you're going?"

He turned, giving her a sympathetic look behind the tears in his eyes. "Xion…I've been terrible to you…and Roxas and Ventus and Vanitas. It's all my fault…I should have told you earlier…"

"Tell me what, dad?" She stopped, and let go, but still stood close to him. She looked up, trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"I can't…tell."

* * *

**So here is Silver~!**

**Psychic Shipping : No...it doesn't.**

**IAmwhatIAmK : He was sad because he was killing all of his daughter's friends, basically. Or at least he thought he was. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Well, I give you the next chapter, so the it**** doesn't kill you completely. xD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : He did a lot, lol. Kept secrets, hid things...you know, the usual. -_-**

**Reyow : Soon you will find out. :)**

**X-Blade025 : Thanks for reviewing, first off! :) The story is only allowed to be 100 chapters, sadly. I would make it more if I could. I'm glad you enjoyed it. ;)**


	76. Most Important

**76. Most Important**

* * *

"You have to understand, Xion, you're the most important thing that's ever happened to me," Sora said, tears pouring down his face. "I didn't tell you any of this…because I didn't want you to be worried."

The words escape her throat. "You…you kept all of this from me, because you wanted to _protect me? _Is this your idea of protection? My best friend possessed his brother, and both ended up dying in the end! And now…you're telling me…something could happen to Roxas…"

"I'm sorry, Xion."

She laughs harshly. "You really think sorry is going to cut it?"

* * *

**So...Sora's finally explained everything...we'll get to why he knows all of this soon. **

**Psychic Shipping : O.O**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : No, you won't have to die now! xD**

**Miwasaki Yuki Rin : I'm glad you like the story so far! :D I have a good time entertaining everyone. **

**X-Blade025 : Oh, a lot more can happen, believe it or not. And more will happen. xD**

**IamwhatIamK : I'm excited to write out the rest of what happens. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : The fact that things are going to get even worse. **


	77. In the Rain

**77. In the Rain**

* * *

"I will never forgive you for this!" She screamed as the rain hit her skin and pasted her hair to her face. "How could you? Why wouldn't you tell me earlier!"

"Xion…I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. 'Cause you're not." She turns, starts to walk away.

"Xion-" Sora grabbed her, she turned and smacked his chest weakly, worn out from the yelling.

"I hate you!" Xion screamed anyway, hitting him over and over again. "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate-"

Finally, she falls silent, collapsing foreward into her father's arms, body racking harshly with sobs.

* * *

**Yeah...um...yeah. No comment on this one. **

**IAMwhatIamK : Xion being bitter...I hate writing that, really. **

**Psychic Shipping : Yes, he did. **

**13NeverForget14 : Haha, well, there's a lot of stuff I still have to explain in so little chapters I have left, lol. ^^' But you know, that's me. xD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I don't think many people realize that, but at least you and I do. Parents aren't perfect either, yet some people think they are. **


	78. Ash

**78. Ash**

* * *

Xion watched the ash fall from one of the burned logs in the fireplace. Her father had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and started the fire so she didn't get sick. Now she had to sit here until she wasn't completely wet anymore.

The phone held in her hands, she was still trying to figure out all the things running through her head.

Finally, she dials his number, and lifts the phone to her ear. "Roxas, I wanna talk to you about something. It's really…important."

"I'm listening."

* * *

**I'm starting to realize that the Japanese version of Monochrome no Kiss is waay better than the English version. :P**

**Psychic Shipping : Lol, I get it. xD She might, if you want to think that's the reason she reacted in such a way. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I'm glad. ^-^ I tried to make it emotional...**

**IAmwhatIamK : Was it emotional? **

**Walker of Nothing : Thank you for all the reviews! :D I hope you're still enjoying the story. **

**Hey guys! We're four reviews away from 400 reviews! :D **


	79. Gone

**79. Gone**

* * *

A knock on the door would be the thing that brought Xion to her feet and out of her thoughts that warm Monday morning. She opened it, and Roxas grabbed her and hugged her close. She honestly hadn't expected that to happen, she expected the delivery man or someone.

She also didn't notice the fact that he had been shaking when he grabbed her. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

He shut his eyes tight, grasping the girl's back tightly, holding her so she wouldn't disappear, and him let go and her be gone. "I…I…"

"Roxas?"

"I…can't lose you!"

* * *

**Sad chapter...**

**Yay! 400 reviews! I love you guys! :D**

**Psychic Shipping : Oh yeah...I don't think they would have a very good turn out. Lol. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hehe, I'm hoping to reveal all the story's secrets in the next few chapters. xD**

**Silverwolf610624 : I'm going to explain that in a few chapters, but thank you for asking and wondering. :)**

**Walker of Nothing : Glad you think so! :D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Your review still makes me happy! Trust me on that! :D The secrets will be revealed soon, I promise, for sure. **

**X-Blade025 : I don't even want to imagine that conversation, lol. Painful, I'm thinking. **

**The Bloody Memories : I'm glad you liked it. :D**


	80. Fire and Ice

**80. Fire and Ice**

* * *

Fire and ice are two different things, but they can relate to the feelings Xion was having at the time. They were two different emotions, warmth and cold, because Roxas wouldn't stop holding her and keeping her warm but at the same time inside she was cold.

What exactly did he know? Had Riku told him something?

Xion didn't mind that, though. The fact that Roxas knew about everything that was going to happen to them if they didn't stop him reminded her to keep every little emotion kept inside. _Don't cry._

* * *

**Yay~! 20 chapters to the end! :D I love writing this story and everything, but I'm glad that soon it shall come to and end. And I promise for all the secrets to be revealed in a course of the next three chapters or so. **

**Psychic Shipping : Yes, he is. **

**Walker of Nothing : I'm glad you think so. **

**Silverwolf610624 : You can if you want to. :)**

**PassionHeart813 : I'm glad you want more! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I knows how you feel. I want to know things but at the same time I don't. That happens in my life all the time. :P **

**IamwhatIamK : I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**


	81. Stick Together

**81. Stick Together**

* * *

Xion hugged him, encircling him in her arms, keeping him safe from what might come to them. "It's okay Roxas…it's might be like before but…we've had our whole lives together, haven't we? We've always stuck together... "

Roxas barely said anything. He couldn't even talk without stuttering one of his words. "I-it can't be like before, though. That's the last thing I want. We'll forget you again…"

Xion smiled. "I was forgotten before…it was a miracle Namine _looked_ at me, and just knew who I was. And she was able to piece me back into everything…"

* * *

**I'm very tired. Here's the 81st chapter, I hope you're happy with it. It took a lot of adjusting to make it fit the theme and the word limit...oi. **

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**Psychic Shipping : Lol. xD**

**Silverwolf610624 : Okay. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol. xD Well, at least there's still 19 chapters to it, right? :D**

**X-Blade025 : No, I haven't said anything about him until that chapter, so it's okay. **


	82. Goodbye

**82. Goodbye**

* * *

"I don't want to say goodbye," she muttered. "But…it means saving you, Roxas. And I'd do anything to keep you safe." She reached up, touching his cheek and wiping away another tear that had fallen.

Roxas shook his head, seizing her shoulders and shaking her. "You're not going to leave me here! Not now! We'll work it all out, Xion. Just…please, don't leave."

She pressed her lips together, trying to find the words she wanted. But nothing came to mind. "Roxas…I know I said we'd stick together…but I have to leave. You have to understand."

She kissed him, and ran.

* * *

**This chapter was exactly 100 words, so I had to cut it short before I could have Roxas scream Xion's name like I wanted...I know it would have only been one word too long, but I want to stay honest to the rules! Dx**

**Psychic Shipping : A very interesting one, I'm sure. ;)**

**Walker of Nothing : Thank you. I hope I do too, lol. xD Mustn't stay up so late, should I? **

**IamWhatIamK : Yeah, I've almost got everything answered, I think. Just about everything, at least. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, kinda like what happened in the game. It's okay; I was slow explaining things. xD**


	83. Clear

**83. Clear**

* * *

The image was clear in her eyes, but not in her mind. It took a while before it began to sink in.

Blood. Her mother and father, dead on the ground. Bile rose up in Xion's throat. She had wanted to come back home, to at least say goodbye to them, and the leave during the night, but she had come home to a scene she would only image in a horror movie.

She bent over, letting herself retch for what seemed like forever. Roxas had no followed her here. Good.

An arm wrapped around her throat.

She screamed.

* * *

**...So this chapter makes me feel very evil. Am I evil for doing this to Sora and Kairi? Probably, said the voice in my head. ;P**

**Mata Nui : :(**

**Walker Of Nothing : I can't wait either, lol. It's been so long since I started. **

**PassionHeart813 : ;-;**

**Psychic Shipping : True. Very true. **

**IAmwhatIamK : I'm sorry. ;3 Hope you had a better day. **


	84. Memory

**84. Memory**

* * *

"_Who else will I have ice cream with?!" A broken voice, more familiar than any other. But life is ending, fading, and it cannot come back. _

_They thought that, at least. _

Xion gripped the metal post, her head throbbing in her hand.

"Don't you see?" The man said. "It's over. You can't run anymore. No matter how many times you think you're safe, and I lose sight of you, I'll always be able to know exactly where you are."

She shook her head, bringing about more pain. "D-daddy said he killed you."

He smirked. "Your father was wrong."

* * *

**Silver is very happy she got this as a theme next. ^-^**

**Walker of Nothing : Glad you liked. ;D**

**Psychic Shipping : :(**

**Mata Nui : Lol. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : O.O**

**IamWhatIamK : Yes, I sadly had to. ;(**

**Silverwolf610624 : Yes, I know its going to make people unhappy, but I feel as though it fits better with the story. **

**PassionHeart813 : :(**

**X-Blade025 : Yeah, I found that it fit better with the story than just having them report their daughter missing, so they had to be killed. **

**13NeverForget14 : Lol. ^-^ **


	85. Imagination

**85. Imagination**

* * *

"They thought when you were little, or they at least told you, that you just had a very wild imagination," he said. "Your mother and father lied to you. All of the nightmares, the visions, the voices, they were all me."

"Why do you want me?" Xion growled. "What use am I to you?"

Xemnas chuckled. "You're the connection between the rest of them. Your father, your best friend, and his brothers. You connected all of them. If you weren't here, then they would have lost touch with each other."

He raised his hand. Xion let out a pained cry.

* * *

**So I was wondering...should I make a ****sequel to this? Yes, no, maybe? **

**Mata Nui : Hehe, yes. It is Xemnas. :)**

**Psychic Shipping : :3**

**Walker Of Nothing : It's okay, that probably happens when I read something over awesome too. xD I just haven't realized it yet. **

**Nick Vorpal Blade Cronwell : Hehe, I hope so. **

**IamwhatIamK : Yes, it did. xD**

**PassionHeart813 : Lol, Mansex. xD I love that name. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, it is Xemnas. I know, I've lost count too. xD**


	86. Parents

**86. Parents**

* * *

Parents are suppose to protect their children, and educate them. Xion couldn't agree less with that statement, but at the same time she thought that parents could at least tell their children whether or not they were puppets once used to control a 'keyblade' and that at the age of seventeen they would end up being the connection between everything and everyone.

Or that they could be a weapon to the fate of the world.

Xion knew now, that even though her parents were just trying to protect her, she could save, or kill, everyone that mattered to her.

* * *

**100 words exactly. :P**

**Mata Nui : :(**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, I agree. In fact if that really was his name I would expect something like that to happen. **

**IamWhatIAmK : Yes, I am highly thinking about it. I can almost guarantee it. ;)**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, I hope so. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, Roxas is probably already there trying to kill of Xemnas. xD **

**PassionHeart813 : Lol, probably not. **

**X-Blade025 : His speeches make me want to curl up and take a nice nap. xD I really thinking about it, and what the plot of it exactly would be, but it's probably going to happen. **


	87. Battlefield

**87. Battlefield**

* * *

"The Keyblade Graveyard is a battlefield where Keyblade wielders meet their fate," Xemnas explained. He pointed to her, a finger touching the middle of her chest. "And this is where you'll meet your fate, Xion."

"Will I die?" she asked. Xemnas looked out at the vast wasteland. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Will I die!"

"I do not know what your destiny here is," Xemnas held his arms out, his way of shrugging.

"If I do, will you leave Roxas alone?"

Xemnas frowned. "The link between all of you will be shattered. Tracking him would be impossible."

Xion nodded. "Good."

* * *

**This chapter was hell trying to put it up on FF. **

**Mata Nui : D:**

**Walker of Nothing : Good, I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I saw that too. I didn't notice it before, but I do now. **

**PassionHeart813 : Xemnas was always there, he just wasn't mentioned in the last chapter lol. **

**X-Blade025 : The original Xehanort annoyed me. His voice and the way he walked lol. Creepy. **

**IAmWhatIamK : I searched around on Google Images for it. it took it awle, but I finally found it. Glad you like it though. :)**

**Psychic Shipping : Yup. :P**


	88. Dawn

**88. Dawn **

* * *

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "You would be wiling to die for him, even today?"

She nodded, and smiled. "Always have been, always will be. Roxas and I are best friends…am I not suppose to be willing to sacrifice myself for him?"

Xemnas clenched his hands into fists. "You're suppose to sacrifice yourself to us."

Xion looked at the horizon. It was dawn, the starting of a new day. "I think I'll pass. You can kill me if you want, but just remember that you won't be able to hunt down Roxas so you can kill him too."

* * *

**Twelve more chapters! xD**

**PassionHeart813 : Lol, he might. xD**

**Walker of Nothing : No problem. ;)**

**Mata Nui : Maybe she will, maybe she won't. **

**IamWhatIamK : I know lol. I hate the word limit as well, but I also love it because it's easier to update it. xD**

**Psychic Shipping : Yes it is. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Indeed. ;D**

**13NeverForget14 : Meh...maybe. xD Yes, damn him alright. **

**X-Blade025 : He is being honest with her, one of the few things he's ever honest about. :P**


	89. Sapphire

**89. Sapphire**

* * *

His eyes.

They're still that sapphire blue that she loved. Even when he's about to lose consciousness in Xemnas's arms.

Xion knew that her eyes must have widened at the sight of Roxas is such a state. He should have hid…but knowing him, Xemnas must have tempted him into coming here by simply saying her name.

"Take him," Xemnas threw Roxas toward her. Xion caught him in her arms and held him, staring deep into his eyes. Xemnas disappeared into a dark portal.

Roxas closed his eyes. Xion smiled, stroking the hair off his face. "Sleep Roxas. It's okay…you're safe…"

* * *

**So the chapter was defiantly inspired by the song _Tears Don't Fall_ by Bullet for my Valentine. I love this band. And I just got obsessed with them, too. xD**

**Mata Nui : DX**

**Psychic**** Shipping : Lol. xD**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, she did didn't she?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I'm glad you do. **

**PassionHeart813 :Lol, don't worry, he's there now. :)**


	90. Crystal

**90. Crystal**

* * *

He remembered. He remembered the crystals swallowing Xion whole, Her still body fading into the white sparks. He was unable to hold her any longer. He tried grabbing at the shards of his friend.

But he couldn't. He couldn't.

Roxas still couldn't be sure of how he and Xion had been brought from their original persona, all he knew was that Xemnas had killed his parents, and Xion's, and brought them here.

Would this be the place they both died?

Roxas's eyes snapped open, and he spoke. "Tonight...I'll fight for you."

* * *

**Ten more chapters...ten more chapters...**

**Mata Nui : He was only knocked out. Don't worry. **

**Psychic Shipping : Indeed. **

**Walker of Nothing : Yes, I was hoping to surprise people a bit. Lol, I know what you mean. Been there dome that. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : :)**

**IamWHatIamK : I hate him too. :P**

**PassionHeart813 : :(**


	91. Player

**91. Player**

* * *

"We were just players," Roxas explained. Xemnas had left them, for a little slip of time. They were able to finally talk without him there.

Roxas kept his head down. "Our lives were just a huge game…damn it…I hate this."

Xion reached forward, pressing her hand against his cheek. "Roxas…don't talk like that. You don't need to worry about anything. I promise…I will make this right."

He shook his head, wrapping his hand around her's. "No…you're not going to do anything." He smiled. "Besides…I owe you one."

* * *

**I have nothing to say on this chapter...I have no idea what the hell I was writing. **

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, I can't help but take every challenge I see...it's my weakness I suppose. ;D**

**Psychic Shipping : Indeed. xD**

**IamWhatIamK : Lol, nope. He doesn't want to lose her twice over, now does he? **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, he is. XD**

**Mata Nui : :(**

**PassionHeart813 : :')**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I know, it's going to be hard for me to not get on here and write a chapter for it. DX Lol, it's alright that you haven't been reviewing. As long as everyone is still reading...I'm okay. :)**


	92. Shield

**92. Shield**

* * *

Xemnas returned shortly after Roxas had said that. Xion stared at him, letting the words slowly sink in: _"I owe you one."_

She hadn't liked the ton of voice he had taken with her, or the knowing look on his face. He wasn't Roxas when he was like this.

Xemnas turned to both of them, a red rod materializing in his hand. "Let's get this over with. The Master would like to get you two out of the way."

"Master?" Roxas asked. He was on his feet, pushing Xion behind him, as if he was a shield.

* * *

**Oh the fun times you have when you're in school with your perverted buddies...**

**Mata Nui : Hehehe...I cannot reveal. **

**Psychic Shipping : He was getting orders from...you know...that one person...**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : He is indeed. xD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, he is. xD Oh, you're welcome. :) It was my pleasure honestly. Id on't have many friends anymore that I can trust. **

**PassionHeart813 : Yeah, he finally stepped up and became who is really was. ;)**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, it was just one of those moments when I didn't know exactly what was going on. And yeah, I hate those games. ;(**

**IamWhatIamK : It does, doesn't it. Lol, I see that too. **

**DiveintoHeart : Lol, I miss Days honestly. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you for reviewing. :)**


	93. Opposite

**93. Opposite**

* * *

Of course Roxas was under the impression that he was going to be able to stop Xemnas from killing them both. He was always under that impression when he was angry.

Xion couldn't do anything but stand there, her hands covering her mouth. Xemnas could cut Roxas u p, but Roxas would just cut him up as bad.

She barely knew what the hell was going on.

Dark against Light, Light against Dark. Two sides opposing each other. Xemnas and Roxas are opposites.

Xion sees it in the way they fight.

* * *

**Seriously? Does this story really have nearly five hundred reviews? Wow...I never thought...**

**Thank you guys. :)**

**Psychic Shipping : Perhaps he does...perhaps he doesn't. **

**Walker of Nothing : Thank you for pointing that out. I'll go back and fix it. :) **

**Mata Nui : Yes, the master. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD Hehe, no problem. :)**

**DiveintoHeart : I'm glad you like! ^-^ I honestly have to admit that it's really addicting to write, so once it's over I'm going to have to find a way to get over this addiction... O.o**

**PassionHeart813 : Hehe, maybe. XO**

**13NeverForget14 : I had to put the RokuShi fluff in. You know it. XD Usually Xemnas is master, but not in this case...xD**

**The Bloody Memories : Oh really? I've never played that. xD **

**Nick Vorpal Blade Cronwell : I know right? It's amazing I got this far. O-o**


	94. Pain

**94. Pain**

* * *

Pain overflows his body, bringing him down to his knees. Growling, he stands back up, grips his Keyblade tighter, and tries to hit Xemnas again. He quickly deflects this move, leaving Roxas on the ground, injured.

Of course he could hear Xion cry out his name, and then she threw herself between them, raising her hands over her face to keep Xemnas from hitting that spot.

"You're both going to die if you keep this up," he states simply, because he doesn't care. He doesn't care if they die.

Roxas sees him bring his blade down on Xion.

* * *

**Six left guys...six left. **

**Mata Nui : Indeed. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I'm glad we finally did. :)**

**IamWhatIamK : Sadly, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes, so I'm sorry if it's not what everyone expected. DX Yeah...only six left now. :(**

**Walker of Nothing : I'm glad you did. ^^**

**Passionheart813 : Lol. **

**ImVen : Yeah I know that, but Roxas is leaning more toward the lighter side of that and Xemnas is kinda on the darker side of it...that's kinda how I see it I guess. **

**Psychic Shipping : Maybe. **

**DiveintoHeart : Yeah, it's not a very good idea, but you know...XD And thank you! ^^**


	95. Feather

**95. Feather**

* * *

Just before the weapon makes contact with Xion's skin, a Keyblade appeared in her hand, and she blocked his attacked. Then she ran toward Xemnas and tried to strike him. Of course Xemnas barely dodged this.

Xemnas looked more surprised than he ever had.

It soon faded, though. Roxas watched the older man quickly disarm Xion, and raise his weapon again. Roxas jumped up and ran between them, hugging Xion tightly, hiding her face from the sight of Xemnas's blade stabbing into his chest.

He smiled, blood running from his mouth. He felt light as a feather, drifting away, when Xion called his name.

* * *

**So...I did a bad thing...**

**PassionHeart813 : DX**

**Psychic Shipping : :(**

**Walker of Nothing : And know there's only five left. DX Pain does suck, literally. **

**Mata Nui : D'X**

**DiveintoHeart : Yeah the chapter name did give away a little bit of what the chapter would be about, of course. XD But I tried to make it a little more interesting. **

**13NeverForget14 : Ha ha, no she's not going to die. I'll tell you that much as a spoiler. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Don't worry, you shall find something to do with it. XD**


	96. Chain

**96. Chain**

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas!" She shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes again. They fluttered slightly, then he quick moving completely.

Xion swallowed, gripping bloody hole in Roxas tightly, hoping to stop the bleeding, even if just a little bit.

Xemnas smirked at the sight. He would kill her too and that would be that. A chain killing, as the Master would call it.

That was when a dark corridor opened in front of him, a chakram flying out at him. Xemnas dodged, knowing that it was over for now. He was commanded to forget about it if _he_ showed up.

* * *

**Hey guys. I never said Roxas was dead. I just said he passed out. And he was bleeding. Doesn't mean he's dead. Just means he's _dying_. Don't rush it. xD**

**Walker of Nothing : Yeah, I was hoping for it to do so. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, because I'm evil. **

**Psychic Shipping : X)**

**PassionHeart813 : XD**

**Nick Vorpal Blade Cronwell : Lol, he ain't dead. :)**

**13NeverForget14 : Lol, yes. XD Lol, that's what I was thinking when writing this chapter. xD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Indeed. XP**

**IamWhatIamK : Lol, I didn't kill him. X)**


	97. Beach

**97. Beach**

* * *

Xion rested her head against her knees, curling them up to her chest. The beach was warm, calming, and an escape from everything. Lea said she could come here.

Where he could hopefully be healed.

A dark corridor opened to her left, and Lea stepped out.

He only said he would come if he had important news.

"Well?" Xion asked, anxiously.

He smiled. "He's going to be fine. Now…" He sat down next to her. "Xemnas ran off as soon as I came. Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

**3 more left. Are we all happy to see the conclusion? **

**There will be a sequel~! I will not reveal it's name until the last chapter. XD**

**Psychic Shipping : Oh yeah lol. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lea! XD**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol I love to play with meh words. xD**

**IAmwhatIamK : Yeah, I was happy to write it. X)**

**PassionHeart813 : Ha ha I tend to be mean sometimes. xD Yeah, it be Lea. **

**Mata Nui : Lol. **


	98. Dream Come True

**98. Dream Come True**

* * *

"…and then you came and stopped him from killing Roxas and I both. He would have bled to death if you hadn't come," Xion finished. The explanation had rolled off her tongue in a matter of seconds after Lea had asked her what had happened.

"Oh. I get it now…" Lea rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at the raven haired girl. "You want all this violence to end, don't you?"

Xion smiled. "It would be a dream come true honestly."

Lea patted her on the back. "We're going to make the world a better place."

* * *

**So now I only have two more to write...yay~. ;)**

**Walker of Nothing : Indeed. ^^ I'm quite excited for it. **

**Mata Nui : Ha ha. xD**

**Psychic Shipping : Lol. :)**

**DiveintoHeart : Don't worry, I'm updating as much as I can. ;D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : ;)**

**PassionHeart813 : Lol, I like Lea too. ^^ I like him better than Axel for some reason. XP**

**X-Blade025 : Lol no problem and that's okay. ;) Sometimes that happens to me too. If one of my favorite characters is injured I'll actually hope they die. I think it might be because I want their pain to end or something. XD**

**IamWhatIamK : Lol, It's good to feel loved. XD**

**13NeverForget14 : Sorry bout that. XD I make a lot of people spaz out lately. XP Ha ha, I'll have something to do with my life too. XD **


	99. Victory

**99. Victory**

* * *

"Xion," Lea said, poking his head out of the dark corridor for the second time that day. He left to see how Roxas was doing. "He's awake now. You can come see him."

He pulled her through the corridor and to the other side. Roxas lay on a cot, chest moving normally, his face pale.

"Hey Shi," he greeted when she sat down next to the cot.

She smiled, tears springing to her eyes. "Hey Roxas…"

"Is it over yet?" he asked weakly. "Did ya…get victory?"

Xion shook her head. "No Roxas…there is no victory…this is the beginning."

* * *

**Bittersweet chapter I suppose. :P**

**Mata Nui : XD**

**Walker of Nothing : Yup...getting exciting now. XD**

**Passionheart813 : :')**

**Psychic Shipping : Ha ha! X3**

**IamWhatIamK : Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. **

**X-Blade025 : I'm pretty sadistic too, actually. XP I can't help that though. I grew up strangely. Lol, I was thinking about that being the case. XD **


	100. End

**100. End**

* * *

"It never ends," Roxas whispered. It causes Xion to look up at him. She thought he was sleeping again, she was ready to drift off to sleep herself. "This…it never ends. It…it keeps going, doesn't it?"

"I…" Xion wasn't really sure how to respond. She grasped his hand a little tighter. "I dunno Roxas. I really just don't know."

He nodded. "yeah…and Xi," he brushing his hand against her cheek. "Don't you dare do anything stupid. I will…I swear, you'll regret it."

"Okay," she smiled, kissing his forehead lightly.

She stood and walked away, ready for her journey to start.

* * *

**And this, this was one hundred words long. My god, this story is finally over~! **

**Mata Nui : XD**

**Walker of Nothing : Ha ha, glad you're so excited. **

**Psychic Shipping : Lol, that is very true. **

**Passionheart813 : Indeed. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Thank you. XD I enjoy making things more creative than needed. XD**

**IamWhatIamK : Yes, it's a very enjoyable thing. XD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yes. :)**

**DiveintoHeart : Aw, thanks! ;)**

**13NeverForget14 : I'm glad too. XD**


End file.
